Security
by Kelly Holden
Summary: Artemis infiltrates LazyTown, while Sportacus attempts to keep his elfin heritage quiet. Not pairing focused, but will have some Stephanie/Artemis, SportaRobbie, and AH. On hiatus pending TTP-compliant rework.
1. Elves on an airship

Holly unshielded as soon as Sportacus shut the airship's door behind her.

"Good morning, Holly," he said cheerfully. "Apple?"

"That's Captain Short to you, rogue. I understand some of the locals are beginning to suspect you aren't quite human. If that happens..."

Sportacus sighed. "Captain Short, these people need me. Lazytown is small, if such a thing were to get out it will be dismissed as bumpkin nonsense."

"Fowl discovered us because of mere rumours. We cannot allow even that."

"Fowl helped you save Haven several times over, not to mention the entire 8th family."

"The next may be less easily turned to the light."

"I think I can trust my friends, Captain."

"And that Rotten character? He will try to use the knowledge against you, even _if_ he tells no-one."

"Robbie will come around. He's just taking his time," Sportacus replied confidently.

"The People cannot afford to be so optimistic about humans," Holly warned.

"The People still think of humans as slightly more sophisticated chimpanzees. There are things I have seen Pixel do with his computers that rival what the LEP had when I left Haven."

Holly frowned. "That could be dangerous."

"Only in the wrong hands, and I'm confident Pixel's aren't."

Holly adjusted her helmet. "Well, I still think you need to be more careful."

"If you insist."

"Oh, I do. Goodbye." Holly re-shielded, and Sportacus opened the door for her to leave.


	2. Artemis Fowl í Latabæ

It grew a plot. How did that happen? Anyway, apologies to _Candid Shots_' readers, but apparently the bunnies are time-sharing my brain, and it's Security's turn.

* * *

"I don't suppose you feel like telling me why we're here?" Butler asked.

Artemis sighed. "Holly asked me to. She said, and I quote, 'just blend in, keep your eyes open and tell me what you see.' I'm afraid she wasn't able to be any more specific, presumably to avoid biasing my observations."

"Observations of what?"

"I'm uncertain, but I believe it has something with the children, because she suggested I infiltrate using a persona at or below my biological age, and 'play nicely with the other kiddies'."

Butler smothered a snort of amusement. Artemis had _never_ played, nicely or otherwise, with other children. The only friend his age he had was a _demon_.

* * *

Artemis approached the basketball court, feeling uncomfortable in 'ordinary' clothes, and even more uncomfortable knowing that he was about to assume a role that entirely ruled out being himself. Artemis was unsure how long he'd have to keep the trust of the local children in order to make sufficient observations, and even now, as improved as Holly claimed his personality was, people tended not to like him unless they'd been to hell and back together. Butler was waiting at the hotel, because as much as he had wanted to accompany Artemis, he was no longer up to guarding him properly, and having an apparent parent in constant close proximity would impair his ability to bond with the other children.

* * *

Stephanie was running to get the basketball after Ziggy accidentally bounced it out of the court when she ran into a slender, pale, dark-haired boy of about 13 or 14. Her mouth went dry.

"Uh... hi." she managed to get out, backing out of his personal space.

He smiled. "Are you after your ball?" he asked in a refined Irish accent.

She swallowed and nodded. His blue eyes were as intense as Sportacus's, but a much darker shade of the colour.

"Would you like some help?"

"Sh... Sure," she said. What was wrong with her? He wasn't that good-looking. He walked the few remaining steps to get the ball (which had bounced off of Bessie's fence, and stopped) and brought it back to her.

"Would you like to play?" she asked.

He eyed the basketball court and her friends nervously. "I'm not very good."

"It's just for fun," she assured him. "Most of the time either there's an odd number or there's an even number but one player seriously outclasses the rest of us. Besides, Ziggy's only six, so I doubt you'll do too badly."

"If you insist," he said.

"I'm Stephanie," she said, holding out her hand.

He took it to shake. "Arthur. My uncle and I are staying in the village for a little while, he has business here."


End file.
